


Pride

by accidentallybroken



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Civil Rights Movement (mentioned), F/M, Pride, Quidditch, Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 12:00:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13974681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallybroken/pseuds/accidentallybroken
Summary: If there was one thing Angelina's mother had taught her, it was pride.





	Pride

**Author's Note:**

> Neither beta-tested, beta-approved, Brit-picked, nor read over by the author.
> 
> I'm finally writing Harry Potter again!

If there was one thing Angelina's Johnson's mother taught her, it was pride.

 

 

 

It was the ability to believe in yourself when others are trying to bring you down. It was to keep on trying when you fail.

 

_In first year, Angelina had confronted Professor Mcgonagall after class after the first "P" she got on an essay. "Where did I go wrong?" She asked the stern professor to walk her through what she was doing wrong, what she could do to fix it. Every Saturday, for an hour, she would go to the dormitories and practice turning quills into hair bows, socks into hats, or spoons into forks, over and over again until it was perfect._

 

 

 

 

It was to give credit where credit was due, to know that you  _can_ do it, and furthermore, other people can, if they're willing to put in the effort. (Often, they weren't.) 

 

_Angelina flew all summer before second year, barely coming in to eat, aiming a muggle football at a hula hoop hung from a tree. She had watched the Quidditch team with envy all through her first year, and had vowed that she would be on it._

 

 

 

Her pride kept her mouth shut, eyes clear, head up.

_When Pansy Parkinson shrieked with judgemental laughter at her hair, her robes, anything to get a glance from Parkinson's friends, Angelina kept her face stone, her movements smooth. She didn't have time to be caught up in girls like Parkinson. She had a future to plan, classes to pass, and Quidditch to play._

 

 

 

When she was looked at sideways because of looking different than her classmates in primary school and beyond(her parents were at least upfront about it), she would ignore it. 

 

_"Mummy, I'm the only one with braids." Her mother paused in chopping the carrots she was going to put in the stew. She looked at Angelina, her look prompting her to continue. "One girl giggled."_

_Her mother put down the knife, and kneeled down._

_"You have lovely hair, Angelina. Why should it matter what one girl says?"_

_Angelina flushed, with downcast eyes._

_"I know, but..." Mrs. Johnson didn't blink as she brushed Angelina's shoulder, as if smoothing away her anxieties._

_"You aren't going to look like anyone else, because you're not anyone else. Remember, head up."_

 

Looking back, Angelina knew that her mother had learned as a child to keep her head high, even with the prevalent discrimination and tension.

 

 

 

Pride was to lead a losing team and come out every day playing as hard as ever. 

_"Again?" George groaned, rubbing his sore arm. Angelina nodded.  
_

_"Yes."_

_"We've been out here for hours, and it's freezing!" Fred joined in. "You're worse than Oliver."_

_Angelina smiled. "Thank you. We have to beat Slytherin tomorrow. Go again." She wasn't a replacement for Oliver. She was captain._

 

It was, when Lee flirted with her, to know she didn't have to give in just because he was there. To accept Fred when he asked her out, because she wanted to, because he  _liked_ her, and she liked him.

 

And when people shook their heads at her marrying her dead ex-boyfriend's twin brother, she held her head high and didn't say a word. It wasn't a rebound, and George wasn't a replacement. Angelina was proud of him, proud of how strong he was. She was proud of their children. She was proud of herself.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments or criticism to tell me what you thought!


End file.
